Brother Bear (Kari's Story)
by IceAgeLover51
Summary: I'm Kari. Once I was a human too just like Kenai,Denahi and Sitka. But one day that all changed for me and Kenai. You see Kenai and I knew each other since we were three and since we were both the same age we both got our ceremonies on the same day. The next day we lost Sitka
1. Chapter 1

_**Kari's POV**_

Sitka, Denahi and I were waiting for Kenai as we had four boats and paddles so we could make it back to our village for our waited for a while and then Kenai came over the hill, laughing and tell us to get down. "What did that boy do this time?" "I dunno Kari. You known him the longest you should have known."

"Whatever Denahi" Soon enough we saw a stampede of caribous heading straight towards us. He jumped behind the boats as Kenai joined. I was laughing along with him and Denahi got kicked in the head by one of the caribou. Soon enough the stampede passed as Kenai said "Never try to milk a caribou"

I chuckled and said "You think Kenai?" He looked at me and said "Yep" Then Denahi lunged at him and he tackled Kenai. As Kenai was pinned down to the gorund by Denahi, he tried to spit on him. Sitka pulled him off and said "Hey, will you two knock it off? Kari a little help?" I chuckled, walked over as I said "I'm a girl, so don't look at me" "It's all right guys. After today he won't treat me like that anymore." "Oh, right- The Big Manhood Ceremony. It doesn't matter what the spirits say. You will always be our baby brother." "Oh yeah? Well, wait until I get my totem." "Baby brother."

Sitka then bumped their heads causing me to chuckle as he said "Hey I said knock it off. Now the quicker we get these fish, the faster we're going to get your guys's ceremony. So let's all just try and get along for a few hours." "Fine with me. If you guys stop fighting we can get a move on into the water." They looked and saw me in my canoe, in the water already. Kenai escaped from Sitka's grasp and joined me. "Come on let's get a move on" Sitka joined us and Denahi after. "Race you guys down there!" I already got a head start and Kenai called up from behind "Hey no fair! You got a head start."

I laughed and said "HURRY UP SLOW POKES!" We all raced down to the river end to our fishing spot. Kenai and I rode mammoths as Denahi and Sitka collected the fish. Kenai got knocked off as I ducked. We all laughed and collected the fish. I got off the mammoth and said "I'm gonna beat you to the village" "No way Kari! You won last" "And I'll win again Kenai" I taunted as I got in my canoe. Then we all raced to our village. I won first place again and I said as we reached the village "Ha girls rule boys drool!" "Whatever you got a head start so no fair"

When we walked to the village children crowded Kenai and I. "Kenai, Kari are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?" I chuckled and said as I tied up the bag "I am. I don't care what I get but between you and me" I whispered to them "I hope I get a bear" They all laughed and said "Kenai what about you?" "Me? Well first of all it's not a rock. It'll be our totem and yeah I'll probably get like a sabertooth tiger for bravery, or strength, or know, something that fits me." I chuckled as I said. "Yeah, you'll be lucky if you get a toad" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah" Denahi comes over and says "How about a mammoth for your fat head?" Just make sure both of you get that basket tied up" "Ahh don't worry Denahi no stupid bear will get it." "Yeah don't worry. Kenai and I are experts" Then we heard villagers say Tanana was back "Come on Kenai!" I said.

He quickly tied it up and we headed over to the ceremony place. We all sat down as Tanana said "When each of us comes of age. The Great Spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide us. Others. patience and some of us, beauty" She chuckled and everyone did as well. "Kenai and Kari" Kenai and I both walked up to her and sat down. "You guys nervous?" She asked as she painted a red mark on Kenai's face and then mine. "Excited" We replied. "Ooh, you should be. It's a good one. Kenai, Kari I have been to the mountain,where the lights, touch the earth and the great spirits have revealed to me, your guys's totem. To become both a man and a woman, your actions must be guided by one thing. Kari your totem is...LOVE!" I gasped and said as she put the totem around my neck."Thanks Tanana" "Your welcomme and Kenai your totem is...love" "What?" "Yes love" "The bear of love?" "A love that connects and unites all living things"

I smiled as Kenai turned around and asked someone if they wanted to trade. "There is no trading!" Tanana exclaimed, hitting him on the head. "Uh Kenai love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways" I nodded and said "It's true. They say love conquers all. If you can find it atleast" "So let love guide both of your guys actions. That one day, you'll be a man and you'll be a woman and place your mark next to those of our ancestors" We walked to the wall and we hugged Tanana. Then everyone left and we left along with Sitka and Denahi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kari's POV**_

"There they are. Come here lovers" "Just leave us alone Denahi" "Aww Kenai wait I'm sorry" Denahi apologizing to Kenai? Thats a first "Seriously? Denahi are you ok?" I asked with wide eyes. He chuckled and said "Yes and your totems- I think it's really great." "Really? You do?" "Yeah in fact I made you guys something." "What is it?" He threw this flower crowns on our heads.

I knew there was gonna be a catch... I mean this Denahi, we're talking about here. Denahi said "Now when you skip around loving everybody, you guys will smell so sweet" Called it. Kenai threw his flower crown at Denahi then Sitka comes by and said "Well look at this instead of fighting you two are giving each other flowers" "I know right? Here I thought Denahi was actually replaced by the nicer version of him but never mind" They all chuckled and then Sitka said "Hey dog breath go take care of the fish"

Denahi skipped to there saying "Sure Kenai and Kari love me, they love me not, Kenai and Kari love me, they love me not" Kenai was about to throw a rock at Denahi but Sitka stopped him "Someday, I'm going to just-he is such a" "Hey Kenai just because his totem is wisdom doesn't mean he is wise. Just look at him" I said as we looked at Denahi to see him get bit in the butt by a wolf. I giggled as Kenai and Sitka groaned. "Yeah I guess your right. The spirits messed up on both of our totems." "You know, I felt the same way when Tanana gave me mine."

I looked at Sitka with disbelief. "What? Sitka the amazing brother felt like he didn't deserve his totem when he got his?" "Yep its true Kari. When I got it I said The Eagle of Guidance? What does that mean? But now that I'm older I know its about being a leader and keeping an eye on you three" I giggled along with Kenai. It was true Sitka was like a big brother to me. Kenai said "I just want to get my handprint on that wall." "I know Kenai. I do too but like Tanana said we have to let our actions be guided by love or else we won't anytime soon." "She's right Kenai. Just be patience then before you know it, your hand prints will be up on that wall." We smiled then Kenai said "But come on the bear of love? Bears don't love anyone they don't think they don't feel."

We stopped as we saw bear tracks and fish. "Oh no" I mumbled. "They're theives..." Kenai said. We looked over at Denahi and some of the other villagers. They all glared at us as Denahi said "You didn't tie it up, did you?" "Uh..." "You should have gotten the totem of pinheads." "Hey Denahi none of this is Kenai's fault" "Oh so your saying it's yours?" "That's not.." "Knock it off. We'll just make another basket." "We? Oh, no it took me two weeks to make that basket. You get lover girl and lover boy to do it. Since they are the ones that mess things up" Kenai and I were fed up with Denahi's sour attitude so we grabbed our spears as Kenai said "Ok fine we'll go get your basket" We headed off in the direction of the tracks following the bear as we ignored Sitka's pleas for us to come back.

"We walked a long ways till we found the basket destroyed. "Darn it!" I said as throwing a piece. Kenai said "Kari..." getting my attention. I looked where Kenai was looking towards and I saw the bear. He looked at me and smirked. I smirked back knowing what he was saying. We started throwing rocks at the bear and we got it so mad that he pushed us both on a rock that was on the edge of the cliff. I was hanging on the edge as Kenai tried to pull me up. "KENAI! KARI!" We looked up and saw Sitka. "Sitka no get out of here the bear it's behind you" I said as Sitka looked behind him.

The bear was about to attack him when Denahi distracted it. Kenai helped me back on the rock. Sitka helped me get on the top and we helped Kenai. We all grabbed our spears and headed towards Denahi and the bear. Denahi fell through an opening of the cliff as Sitka ran towards the bear and Kenai and I towards Denahi. We tried to pull him up but he kept on slipping. I looked back at the bear and Sitka to see the bear charging towards us. I closed my eyes trying to pull up Denahi ready for the impact. It never came, instead we all heard crackling...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kari's POV**_

"I opened my eyes to see Sitka with his spear making the ice crack. "No..." I whispered. The bear ran trying not to fall in the ocean below but it did along with Sitka. I was tearing up as we finally got Denahi back on top. I ran to the edge and saw that the bear made it but no Sitka. I grabbed my spear and dived into the ocean looking for Sitka. I heard the boys calling my name as I went under but I ignored them. I got to the top and yelled "SITKA! SITKA WHERE ARE YOU!?" I dived back under still seeing no sign of him. I heard splashing and I knew Kenai and Denahi were there too.

I came back up as Denahi called our names. We rushed over to see Denahi holding Sitka's jacket. I fell to my knees in the river saying "No No No No NO!" in a whispered tone. I cried knowing he was gone. As I saw his totem floating in the water, I picked it up. I cried even more wishing for him to be here and that he survived instead of being dead. Denahi brought me into a hug, trying to comfort me. I hugged him back as tears fell down my cheeks. Kenai didn't want to believe that his brother was gone. I didn't want to either but I knew there was no point in making a bigger deal about it then it already was. He still kept searching for him, not wanting to believe it. Part of me knew this was real but the other part of me wanted to believe that he was still alive. All I knew was that we lost Sitka. He was gone for good. After a few minutes past, Kenai finally gave up and accepted that Sitka was gone.

"We walked out of there with Kenai holding me close to him and Denahi lagging behind. I couldn't really blame him. We finally made it back to the village and everyone understood that Sitka was gone. We all held a funeral for him. I gave Tanana his totem as she shook her head. "No keep it. Something to remember him by" I nodded as I took the totem and put it on my necklace with my totem. I now had something to remember Sitka by.

Soon enough everyone left except me, Kenai and Denahi. I knew one thing that the bear was to blame. I needed revenge. Kenai threw me my spear as I knew he knew what we needed to do. I caught it as Kenai walked to Denahi, threw him his spear and said "We're going after tha bear, you ready?" I stood by Kenai ready as Denahi said "I know what you two are feeling but - but killing that bear is wrong." "Says who? That bear killed Sitka, your brother, my brother Denahi. We need to avenge him." "She's right our brother is dead because of that monster" "I don't blame the bear, Kenai and Kari"

I was taken back as he said it. Kenai was too. I gave Denahi a hard glare as Kenai said "We see." "Killing that bear won't make you a man or a woman" "Oh now you try and be wise." "I'm trying to follow my totem why can't you do the same Kenai? "You really think love has anything to do with being a man? A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing." "A woman would go out and strike first chance she gets." "Kenai, Kari don't upset the spirits." Kenai and I both scoff then Kenai says "Spirits . Thanks for your wisdom" We start to walk off but Tanana stops Kenai and gives him the 'please-don't do-this' eyes. Kenai takes off his totem and throws it near the fire. We left the village and went out hunting for the bear.

"Morning came by, and we finally find some tracks along the way and Kenai said "Kari we are close" "Finally I can't wait to sink my spear into his body" "Me too. He will pay for killing Sitka" "Agreed." We went a bit further following the tracks. We reached this little grove area with berries and we both looked around. We didn't spot the bear but we scrounched down and stayed behind the bushes. We looked down and saw more bear tracks and then we heard twigs snap...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kari's POV**_

* * *

"We saw the bear and it roared. Out of surpriseness Kenai and I lost our spears. Luckily the spears landed only a few feet from us. We reached out only about a foot then the bear appeared again growling. We hesitated but we quickly grabbed our spears and readied to attack. The bear wasn't there anymore. We saw it running away. Kenai and I looked at each other and then we ran straight after it. We followed it to a cliff. It had no where else to go so it was us versus the bear. The bear looked at us with its dark black eyes which made me scared but I still knew the reason why we were here.

It lunged at us, knocking me off my feet and the spear out of my hands. It landed down below so now it was only Kenai who had a spear. He ran over to me but I saw the bear coming after him. "Kenai watch out!" He turned around and saw the bear. It nearly chomped him but he got on the rock. The bear was trying to push the rock off the cliff but I grabbed Kenai's spear and poked the bear with it. Its arm swiped knocking me nearly off the cliff as Kenai said "KARI!" I nearly fell off but I grabbed onto the edge. Kenai jumped off the rock and went to help me.

He pulled me up just in time and we both dodged the bear's attack. The bear charged at us again as we broke apart jumping in different directions. The bear went after me first and I dodged the attack. Kenai attack it with the spear but then the bear pinned him and tried to chomp his face off. I hit it with a rock and it came after me. "KARI! NO!" The bear charged after me but Kenai jumped in front of me as we both held the spear up and then we heard the bear's cries. We stood there breathing heavily as we saw that we had killed the bear. Kenai helped me get out from underneath the bear as we both screamed from angerness, and sadness. We finally killed the bear but I still felt the anger and sadness I felt when I saw Sitka's jacket and totem.

I hugged Kenai and he hugged me back as well. We looked up and saw blue orbs floating around us."K-Kenai?" I asked. He too was speechless just as I was. The orbs went around us then a waterfall opened. Kenai grabbed me and his spear and we went one a rock. The waterfall came out pouring to the side and filling in the gap of the rock depth. Kenai and I went down and went towards the waterfull. Kenai tapped it with the spear then it opened it and it came out with all different colors. It had mainly yellow, orange and it had all different kind of animals.

I'm guessing they were the spirits like Tanana said and saw when she came for our totems. To me I was amazed I don't know what Kenai was feeling. Kenai pulled me close just in case so he can protect me. Some fishes went through us and we smiles. An eagle like spirit came down and it formed into Sitka. Kenai and I both said "Sitka?" He had a disappoined look on his face as he looked towards the bear. The bear vanished into the sky like dust along and it joined the other animals. We were pulled into the sky and it looked like the eagle totem Sitka had.

I looked at Kenai and he looked at me. Both of us were covered in a bright light and I heard bear sounds. I heard two bears sounds and then Kenai and I were both settled down on the ground. The spirits went away and it started to rain. I got up but my vision was dizzy and I couldn't walk right. I only saw a bear and Denahi before a lightning hit near me and the other bear knocking us off the cliff. We were heading down stream but I got hit hard on the head and I slowly drifted into darkness...


End file.
